Union and Things
by LectaWindwalker
Summary: A series of six shorts for my friend. Roy has something he wishes to ask Ed, only he's a little to worried about the consequences. Pinako decides to help him out, if only for her own amusement. RoyEd.
1. The Proposal

Pinako had to fight back a laugh as she watched Roy. He was fidgeting, something that she found utterly amusing. To anyone else, Roy's actions were nothing humorous, he looked mildly uncomfortable at most. But Pinako knew, she'd been the one he'd spoken to earlier that evening. She had intimate information as to why Roy was uncomfortable, she might have even been the cause of it.

Her own words, heavy with suppressed laughter, rang in her ears: "He's going to kill you."

Roy's charcoal eyes locked with her own, and she allowed her lips to pull up in a grin, though it looked more like a smirk to Roy. He frowned in response and turned back towards the conversation that the others seated at the table were engaged in.

Delaying.

Pinako was not going to have any of that. Ever since their earlier conversation, the one that had ended with, "Maybe I should wait then," Pinako had been excited. She had almost wished she hadn't warned him. But then, she thought, he wouldn't be nearly as nervous as he is now. And where would the fun be in that?

Her smirk widened into a full-blown grin. This was taking far too long, and it was her job, as the informant, to help speed things along. Yes, help. That would be her defense later. In reality, Pinako was really hoping for bloodshed.

"Ed. Roy needs to speak to you. Why don't you go to the living room before I get dessert out?"

Looking from Roy to Pinako, Ed shrugged and stood up. "Better make it fast, Bastard. Winry said she made apple pie."

The blond was out of the room a moment later, leaving behind a furious Roy Mustang. His glare would have made weaker men cower in fear, not Pinako. She was the Panthress of Resembol, she feared no man.

After a curt nod from the elder woman, Roy stood as well and stomped after Ed. He resembled her grandchildren, and yes she was including the Elric boys as hers, whenever they were being sent to their rooms. It was rather adorable.

"Granny?" Winry asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it. Get that pie out, Al and I are waiting."

"What did General Mustang want to talk to Brother about?"

Pinako shrugged. "I suppose you'll hear about it soon enough…"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than all three heard Ed scream, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DID YOU JUST ASK ME TO MARRY YOU?"

Al and Winry stared at the closed door with wide eyes. Pinako finally laughed.


	2. The Engagement

Ed flopped onto the bed with a huff. It had been a long day. First he'd had to help Granny with the firewood, then he'd had to go shopping with Winry, and of course that had meant fixing everything that everyone in town had brought to him, and then there'd been dinner. Ed glared at Roy as he sat down on the bed to remove his shoes.

"I can't believe you fucking proposed to me."

"I can't believe you threw a table at me," Roy retorted.

With a huff, Ed splayed the fingers of his left hand before his eyes. On his ring finger rested a shiny, silver ring. "Aren't engagement rings supposed to be gold?"

"Usually. I thought gold would be too old fashioned for you. If you don't like it, change it to something you do like."

Ed frowned. "It's fine."

"Good. I thought you'd like something simple like that."

Pushing himself up, Ed looked at Roy. "So what, am I gonna get the diamond after I marry your ass?"

"Did you want a diamond?" Roy asked, arching an eyebrow. "I thought something like that would be too effeminate for the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Damn straight it's girly, but it's the thought!"

"Had you been a respectable girl, I would have gotten you a diamond ring. As you are you, I went with what was practical and what I thought you would like. If you want a gaudy diamond the size of your eye, I exchange the ring when we get back to central."

"So you would get me a diamond?"

Roy sighed. "Yes Edward, I would."

Ed grabbed Roy's arm and pulled him down onto the bed. "Good. I don't want it, I just wanted to know if you would get me one."

Roy chuckled. "You are an idiot."

"Shut up and go to sleep, old man."


	3. The Planning

Riza thought that the months had flown by rather quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that Roy had called and told her that Edward had said yes. She was pleased that Roy had finally gotten what he wanted without having to suffer, though he had come back with a rather nasty bruise on his back from a table.

It had been decided that she, Al and Winry would be the ones to plan the wedding, as they were the closest to the pair and would know what they wanted most. The ceremony would be small, only close friends and family invited. It would be held in Resembol. No overflowing flowers, no ice sculptures, no frilliness and absolutely no wedding dress.

A small, simple ceremony in summer at the same place they had met so many years ago. Both fighting to achieve something greater than themselves. They had managed to reach their goals, though not how they'd planned. Roy was not Fuhrer, but the country was in a much better place. Ed still had an automail leg, but his arm and, most importantly, his brother's body had been returned.

It was fitting that they ended one chapter of their lives and began another in a place that had changed their lives once before.

Riza smiled to herself as she slid into her blue dress, only a shade lighter than her uniform, today was the start of something amazing for those two.


End file.
